


Rapunzel

by BurntHoneyy



Series: Voltron Ficmas (2017) [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Ace!Lotor, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 01:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12901245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurntHoneyy/pseuds/BurntHoneyy
Summary: Lance’s classes were canceled so both he and Lotor were cuddled up in bed, though Lotor was still sleeping. Lance couldn’t get over how beautiful Lotor was and as soon as he woke up, gave him his Christmas present.(A/N: This IS a fluff but contains adult language and few sexual mentions, please do not read if this will make you uncomfortable.)





	Rapunzel

**Author's Note:**

> A big big big BIG thank you to Kitten for being my BETA! Checkout their [tumblr here](http://mothmanwingman.tumblr.com/) and their[ AO3 here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArjunaSoma).
> 
> I'm going to keep copy and pasting my thanks for Kitten l o l  
> Please leave kudos/comments if you enjoyed! The ones with the most kudos/comments will probably have part twos eventually ;)  
> And I know I shouldn't pick favorites but this one is one of my favorites! :3

It was still dark outside when Lance woke up, probably before 6am, but he couldn’t have been less interested in the time. He eyes were trained on his sleeping boyfriend beside him, white hair gracefully laid on the pillow around his face. Their activities from the previous night had worn Lance out and this was the only reason he wasn’t all over him like usual.

Lance’s classes were canceled due to the heavy snow and the city still hasn't been able to send out snowplows to clear the streets. As the high school Lotor worked at was closed for the time being as well, the couple would have a lot of time together over the next week.

Lance leaned up in the bed, peering out the window behind the headboard, watching the snow fall. He looked back at his boyfriend when he felt the bed shift. Lotor had turned closer to Lance and he smiled at how it seemed Lotor was reaching for him in his sleep. Lotor was not always the best at showing his affections.

When they first began dating, Lance had convinced himself that Lotor didn’t even like him. The two would watch a movie together at Lance’s apartment and when Lance would attempt to cuddle after, Lotor would leave almost immediately. Lance was immensely confused by it, finally having enough one movie night as he pulled Lotor roughly back onto the couch.

_“Lance?” Lotor’s eyes were wide, a faint blush on his cheeks._

_“Do you even like me?” Lance was proud of himself for finally voicing what’s been on his mind for weeks but still felt like he was going to cry._

_“What on Earth are you talking about? Of course I like you, otherwise we wouldn’t be dating.”_

_“Then why won’t you let me kiss you? Or cuddle with you during movies? Or-or even let me hug you for more than two seconds?”_

_Lance was getting upset, his grip tightening on Lotor’s wrist but the taller man was more shocked from Lance’s words. Lotor’s blush deepened and he looked away from Lance, clearing his throat a bit._

_“I didn’t know it was going to an issue but there’s two important things you should know. One, this is my first real relationship so I apologize if I’m not… if my ability to show affection isn’t up to your standards.”_

_Lance immediately released his hold on Lotor’s wrist, opting to lace their fingers together. “Well, you’re right that it isn’t an issue… and there’s no need to be embarrassed about it, either.”_

_“Thank you, Lance…”_

_Lotor was starting to fidget now and Lance stroked the back of Lotor’s hand with his thumb. Lance has never seen Lotor as anxious as he was in this moment. He was focused on the floor by his feet and his hand was growing sweatier with each passing second._

_“The second thing, may be the most important and I would have mentioned it before but… well, I’ll explain in a moment. I’m asexual.” Lance’s face fell and Lotor must have been expecting his reaction as he started talking again immediately. “Please don’t be upset, I promise you I was alright with anything that’s taken place in the bedroom.”_

_“I’m sorry.”_

_“No, Lance-”_

_“I’ve been hinting at sexual stuff, like, every day._ _I’m so-”_

_“Lance,” Lotor moved his hands to cup Lance’s face. “I promise, love. It’s alright. It doesn’t make me uncomfortable, I’m just… I’m not particularly fond of it.”_

_The two spent the remainder of the day talking, about their relationship and anything related to it in the slightest. It turned out Lotor was outright terrified of intimacy because of his childhood, which Lance couldn’t even imagine without starting to cry about it._

Lance returned to the present when a deep sigh left Lotor’s lips, his eyebrows suddenly furrowed. Lance mimicked the expression as he returned to Lotor’s arms, smiling as Lotor tightened his hold on him. Even during sleep, Lance was happy that cuddling turned out to be one of Lotor’s favorite things to do. Lance closed his eyes as he breathed in the familiar scent, allowing himself to drift back off to sleep.

When Lance woke again, sunlight was flooding the bedroom. And to no surprise, Lotor was still asleep. They had moved during sleep so much so that Lotor was on his back, Lance laying on top of him like the Koala he was. Lance tried to yawn quietly, stretching cautiously. The last thing Lance wanted to do was wake up his boyfriend as he loved to watch him sleep, as creepy as Lotor claimed it to be he hasn’t asked him to stop.

So, he hadn’t.

Lance placed his arms on Lotor’s chest, resting his chin on top of them. He tilted his head and a smile grew on his face as he realized how in love he was. Lotor was so incredibly beautiful and smart and just _perfect_. They got along in every way possible, having no fights or arguments save for that one night. Their personalities complimented the other in the best way and Lance couldn’t get over how safe he always felt with him.

Whenever they’re in public, whether they’re grocery shopping or club-hopping, Lotor never lets go of Lance’s hand. Or if he does, a possessive arm drapes around his shoulder or waist within seconds of it’s disappearance. Lance used to hate the feeling of never being left alone, having lived with what seemed a hundred siblings. But it was different with Lotor.

They could be in the same room for hours but don’t say barely a word to each other, satisfied enough with only the other’s presence. Lance wouldn’t say he was obsessed with Lotor, but he knew he wanted to spend every moment of his life with his beautiful boyfriend from now until forever.

Lance brought a hand up to move stray pieces of Lotor’s hair out of his face before leaning up and planting a gentle kiss on his nose. When he pulled back, a smile took over.

“Good morning, beautiful.”

“G’morning…”

Lotor closed his eyes immediately, wrapping his arms around Lance and slowly flipping them over so Lance was squished between his boyfriend and the bed. Lance’s arms were tucked between their chests and he was perfectly content and warm with his new position. Lotor rested his chin on the top of Lance’s head, sighing before attempting to go back to sleep.

“Will you marry me?”

Lance felt Lotor’s body tense up for a moment before he leaned up on his right arm, hand pressed against his face and fingers rubbing at his eyes. “I don’t think I heard you right…”

“Will you marry me?”

All the color left Lotor’s face as his eyes widened, eyebrows raising. Lance didn’t know how long they laid there staring at one another. A full thirty seconds must have passed before, to Lance’s surprise, Lotor began crying. He opened his mouth to answer him but when no words escaped, Lotor settled for a nod before hiding his face in Lance’s neck.

“I love you, Rapunzel.”

Somehow, Lotor was able to respond this time. “You know I hate that nickname.”

“Rapunzel, Rapunzel, will you marry me, Rapunzel?”

“I said yes, you asshole.”

“Technically, you nodded so- haha, hey!”

Lotor’s hands fled to Lance’s stomach where he tickled his smaller boyfriend mercilessly, laughter erupting through the apartment. Lance tried to maneuver his way out of Lotor’s hold but it was no use. Only when Lance warned he was about to pee himself did Lotor withdraw, tears staining both their faces now. After Lance caught his breath, he pushed Lotor onto his back.

The two continued kissing for the rest of the morning and when Lotor was awake enough to remember he had cried, Lance was threatened.

“If you ever tell anyone about that, I’ll call it all off. Lance, I am _not_ joking, will you take me seriously-”

Lance interrupted his fiance with a kiss. He was sitting on Lotor’s lap now, legs wrapped around his waist and arms resting on his shoulders. Lotor’s hands were bracing themselves on the small of Lance’s back, sneaking lower as their kiss became more desperate. Lotor loved how soft Lance’s skin was, never wanting to stop touching him. The white-haired man still classified himself as asexual but even he still saw how attractive Lance’s long legs were.

Lotor’s hands moved their way to Lance’s thighs, scratching the skin lightly and getting the reaction he wanted.

“Lotor…” Lance gasped into the kiss, Lotor smirking as he scratched the skin harder. “Unless you feel up to fucking me again, you better put those hands back where they belong.”

Lotor squeezed Lance’s thighs. “I think they belong right here.”

Lotor smiled down at him before leaning down to connect their lips again. He returned his hands to Lance’s back before pulling him closer, loving how easily their bodies mended together. When their mouths finally pulled apart, they decided to stay in bed a while longer. Their limbs were tangled together as they started talking about their wedding, rings, and Lotor’s interest piqued when Lance brought up having kids.

“I mean, I love kids, but if you didn’t want anyway, that’s fine, I understand. Well I don’t understand exactly, but I’d respect your decision if that’s-”

“Lance, I would love to raise children with you.” Lotor interrupted.

“Really?”

Lance’s eyes were big and bright as he looked up at Lotor, who nodded reassuringly. A smile consumed the short man’s face and he delivered a brief kiss to Lotor before pulling away with a gasp.

“How many do you want? Can we have, like, a lot? Well, not _a lot_ , but like, more than two? Or three? Like five?”

Lotor moved a hand to cup Lance’s face. “I would adopt out an entire orphanage with you if that’s what you wanted.”

“I’m sorry, I just really want a big family.” Lance’s enthusiasm started to die down but Lotor wasn’t having it.

“Don’t apologize, Lance.” He brushed his thumb on Lance’s cheek. “I’ll raise however many kids with you as the law allows us to.”

Lance’s cheeks pinkened but he laughed at Lotor’s response, leaning up to kiss him again.


End file.
